DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ---- Nocturne leaped to his paws, gaining a sudden boost of energy. 18:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna lead the patrol out of camp with great confidence. She had been having slight pains near her abdomen and hoped it was nothing. Sadly they had grown to be rather annoying and now her ears werempressed flat against her head. — Ryewhisker 18:44, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne glanced up at Anna in confusion, wondering why her ears were flattened. Did she spot something? Was it Amber? Where they in trouble? 18:46, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Darn cramps. She thought angrily. Shaking her head to clear it. That didn't help. A rather painful contraction seized her abdomen and she let out a soft growl. Her vision had blurred slightly and she slowed to a stop to crouch by a bush with her head bowed in pain. — Ryewhisker 18:49, June 24, 2016 (UTC) The little black cat stepped back and slowed his pace, slightly frightened by the molly's actions. Did she have rabies, like that Rune cat or whatever did those many moons ago? 18:52, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna felt as though she needed to console Nocturne. "Nocturne will you fetch me a sturdy stick please?" She asked him. Her claws were digging into the dirt creating small gorges. — Ryewhisker 19:04, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne looked up at the spike, flattening his ears nervously. Did she want a stick so she could club him over the head over it? That was nonesense, so he ran off to find one. 19:07, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna had been grinding her teeth together, but finally felt the contractions stop momentarily before they began again. "Dear sweet stars," she spat out. She'd pop the tom for getting her pregnant. That had to be it. it wasn't just cramps. — Ryewhisker 19:14, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh my StarClan, there was just so many sticks, too many sticks! He didn't know which one to pick, one always seemed better than the other. Nocturne quickly grabbed a random one and ran off to Anna with it. 19:17, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna felt another contraction seize her body and the first actual wet plop sounded in her ears. She was pregnant. — Ryewhisker 19:25, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne dropped the stick and gazed at the she-cat in disgust. That....was gross. 19:27, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna glared at the tom before the next two came. Several minutes later she lay exhausted with four kits laying around her body. Still skinny as ever. — Ryewhisker 19:34, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne was still greatly disgusted by the kitting, and had been hiding the entire time after he dropped the stick. 19:38, June 24, 2016 (UTC) After about twenty minutes of rest, Anna picked up two kits in her jaws and signaled for Nocturne to get the other two. "We need to get them back to camp." She said. Harry's left back foot twitched slightly and a tiny squeak came from his mouth. Fuli rolled over lazily leaving her mouth open. — Ryewhisker 19:45, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Well, that's.... interesting." Dash's tail twitched from side to side. "I was not expecting that." -- 20:33, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Ah, well, things happen." Stella said flatly before wandering off. Typical.---- Nocturne wrinkled his nose at the squirmy things. Did he really have to carry them? Nonetheless, he didn't argue, and struggled to pick up the kits. 17:17, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Anna helped Nocturne the best she could following behind the trainee. Surely, Stella would care about her son! Once they arrived at camp, Anna took the kits to the nursery leaving Nocturne with Apple. "Must of been gross." Apple commented to Nocturne. — Ryewhisker 17:26, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne made a disgusted face, his nose wrinkling up. "I still feel sick."---- Cliff, after clumsily walking about, eventually caught a pitiful hare that had been stuck in some trap. He brought it back to camp, feeling a bit dazed. 17:29, June 25, 2016 (UTC) (Is it ok if I do the week timeskip now? I need to betroth Harry) Anna smiled down at her kittens as Remus walked in. "Are you with me or not?" He asked Anna. "You can't expect me to fight someone who has given us a home. Our kittens a home." Remus snarled before stomping out. Anna's eyes widened in fear. — Ryewhisker 17:41, June 25, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, now that the patrol has returned) A week had passed by, and Stella's litter arrived quicker than she expected. In the end, she had four kittens which she named Triumph, Roran, Atarangi, and Sourise. 17:45, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Remus turned back to face his mate. "Anna I'm betrothing Harry. I'll be talking to Stella about hrr daughter." He said. Anna stared horrified. "He's just a baby, Remus." Anna replied. Renus had already left to speak with Anna. — Ryewhisker 17:55, June 25, 2016 (UTC) The squirming of her kits irritated Stella, but oddly, she was actually quite fond of little Roran...poor guy. 17:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Remus made his way to Stella. "Stella," he greeted. His gaze went to Triumph. Her beauty and muscular build would make great for his bloodline. "I'm here to propose a betrothal." He said. — Ryewhisker 18:29, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Stella 'raised a brow' at the tom, but put up no argument. She didn't care for her kits, so she wouldn't mind having them affianced. "Sure." 18:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC) "My son, Harry, has great potential to become leader and a great one at that. Now yout daughter would make great kittens for both our bloodlines." He continued. — Ryewhisker 18:36, June 25, 2016 (UTC) "Uh-huh." She listened to him with a small amount of interest, flicking her tail at both of her daughters. "Which one are you even talking about? I've two daughters." 18:39, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Remus taised a brow. "Triumph, of course." He said. The smoke tabby signaled to the calico kitten. — Ryewhisker 18:46, June 25, 2016 (UTC) The queen didn't even bother to ask to see the tom, rather she quickly agreed. "Sure, your tomkit may be betrothed to Triumph. Take her for all I care." 18:48, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Remus nodded before leaving the queen alone. Now back with Anna. "Harry's future is set. His mate is Triumph, Stella's daughter." He said. Now that he had got that all set, Remus decided now was the time to have a "chat" with Ivy. — Ryewhisker 18:53, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Triumph, naturally oblivious to this all, rolled from where she lay, now on her back and pawing at her mother's belly. Stella gritted her teeth in annoyance, pulling away from her daughter slightly and leaving Roran in her paws. 18:54, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Harry rolled over bumping into Shenzi who started shrieking angrily. The young tom quickly moved away. Whoa! Freak out! He thought. — Ryewhisker 19:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Roran cuddled closer to his mother, purring softly as he nuzzled into her soft fur. The queen grinned slightly down at her son, her eyes revealing her exhaustion.---- Nocturne didn't visit his mother and new siblings, as he knew he'd get smacked. 19:04, June 25, 2016 (UTC) (Hope its ok to timeskip) Nearly a week later, Fuli had opened her eyea and been itching to leave the nursery. "Comeon, Shenzi." She whined. Harry watched his siblings silently. His mother had told him that he'd been betrothed to the annoying Triumph. — Ryewhisker 19:24, June 25, 2016 (UTC) (I guess so...?) Roran, who had recently opened his eyes and was now trying to try out his legs, complained as Stella attempted to groom him. "Mooom, just let me go outside!"---- Triumph, unsupervised per usual, drifted out of the nursery to go hurt some poor souls. 19:27, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Sourise was getting squashed by Atarangi, who was sleeping on his sister. ---- Dash hadn't been allowed to see his kits, because Stella hadn't let him (so nice). Currently, he was out hunting with Talon - who had agreed reluctantly to going hunting with him. -- 00:28, June 26, 2016 (UTC) (you know her) "Alright, alright, I'm clean!" Roran squirmed out of his mother's grasp, and fleed from the nursery, only to slam into Triumph. He fell on his rear, and she fell onto her face. 00:30, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry watched Triumph before rising and heading over. "You Triumph," the tabby paused. "You could grow up and act your age." He said sternly. Janja lauhed watching his brother. Even though he'd been betrothed Harry could loosen up. — Ryewhisker 00:45, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph gave Harry a blank look as she stood up before tossing back her head and laughing. "I am acting my age, furball! Outta my way!" She pushed pass the tom with a proud walk. She still didn't understand what her mother meant by her being affianced to Harry. She thought it was a joke, just something to make her laugh and move on with life.---- Roran watched his sister in confusion. 00:47, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry snarled as his eye narrowed vision going black and red with spots. The ginger and white tom felt his anger being released and knew he couldn't stop it. Within seconds he'd pinned her and was staring angrily into her eyes. "Your worthless you know that?" The tom's neck fur bristled making him look large. "I advise you finally understand your place beside me. You were born to be my mate nothing else." He snapped. — Ryewhisker 00:54, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph narrowed her eyes and let out a small, warning growl, and then paused. A grin of small, spikey teeth grew on her patched face. "No," she began, pushing the older tomkit with a sharp heave with her front paws. "I was born to be a tick in your side. Out of my way!" 00:56, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry felt his vision go black and his paw conect with her face. Just s it met her face his claws slid out. He felt tufts of her fur slid out onto his claws. — Ryewhisker % An cry of pain which quickly faded into a yowl of anger sounded from the young calico. Within seconds, Triumph was on top of her betrothed, devlivering blows to his face like the brute she was. Roran had to drag her off of him, his little ears flattened nervously as he did so. "Stop, stop, both of you!" 01:01, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry yowled angrily and leapt at Triumph with claws outstretched. His eyes were bkazing and full of anger. Hisbteeth were bare and dripping with drool. His pelt had fluffed two times his size and his strength was full force. The tabby was on too of her once more sending blow after blow to her face and chest. — Ryewhisker 01:05, June 26, 2016 (UTC) (ok dude, they're only kits who aren't even a moon old...) Triumph moved her head out of the way and kicked the tom kit away before he could land a blow. Tensing, she prepared to leap at him, but Roran drug her away again. "Are you both deaf? We're kits, not dumb dogs!" 01:09, June 26, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry, he has super bad anger issues) Harrybared his teeth eying her with anger. He had several scratches and three tufts of fur missing from his head and shoulder fur. — Ryewhisker 01:14, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph grumbled as she was returned to the nursery by her brother. He turned, his eyes round. "Triumph, are you crazy? You have to like, grow old with that guy, you two can't try to kill each other every time you talk!!" 01:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry sat cleaning his scratches and fixing his fur. Janja cackled laughing. "Man, you'd be lucky if you got Ivy as your mentor." The thick-furred cat said. — Ryewhisker 01:26, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph said nothing about the topic, rather snorted and kept her head held high. As her brother started to exit the nursery, she flinched in surprise. "Hey, where are you going?" He glanced back at her. "To see our half brother, of course!" 01:29, June 26, 2016 (UTC) "Whazzgoinon?" Atarangi rolled off Sourise, the black-and-white tom now awake as he stared at his siblings. Behind him, Sourise herself got to her paws, the pale she-cat's gaze staring off into nothing. -- 01:53, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Roran then gazed towards his other two littermates. "Triumph got in a fight with her boyfriend....a physical fight, not a verbal one. Well, there was a verbal fight as well." He explained before ducking out of the nursery, scampering off to find Nocturne. 02:21, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Fuli sat not far from Triumph watching it all. Her brother had some huge issues and the molly was brash enough start a fight with him. He'd end up killing her. "You know he's said to be the next leader after Akamaru." Fuli said. "I believe it at least." — Ryewhisker 02:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Picking his way across camp rather quickly, the ginger tabby poked his head into the trainee's den. "Nocturne? A-Are you in there?" 02:26, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi frowned after Roran had gone off. Eww, I don't want to have a mate! I'm happy I haven't been... like, forced to be with another cat, that's weird! -- 02:54, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Fuli shivered. "Man I'd hate to be in that situation especially when I wouldn't even like them." She said to Atarangi. Janja agreed silently. His gaze was on Anna and Akamaru who seemed to be chatting. — Ryewhisker 02:58, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph remained where she was seated, blinking at her brother and sister.---- Roran was practically trampled by Nocturne as he walked out. After gazing around in confusion, he gazed down at the kit. "Oh, it's just you, my half-brother...what's your name?" 02:59, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi's gaze shifted to Fuli. "Yeah, obviously." Sourise, meanwhile, shot a look at her sister nearby. Better be quiet about it. -- 03:02, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph returned her sister's glance with a crooked grin. Would be a darn shame if something about Harry just...slipped out of her mouth.---- "Roran!" The tabby responded happily. 03:05, June 26, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, i didn't beat the crap out of your sister, so don't give me that look." She said. "Besides, it doesn't seem like Stella cares." She muttered. — Ryewhisker Atarangi snorted. "Stella won't care what we do. Triumph could've died and she wouldn't care." ---- Dash abandoned Talon and returned to camp. -- 03:09, June 26, 2016 (UTC) 03:06, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph snorted. "Beat the crap out of me? Looks like I beat the crap into your brother, if you ask me."---- Nocturne blinked. "Cool." 03:11, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Fuli sneered before speaking. "Harry isn't right. He's just like our father and if he had any sense he'd stop." She shrugged. "Eventually he's ginna end up killing someone with that temper." She said. "Killing? Heck, he'll assassinate the whole clan, Fuli." Janja interrupted. "He's turning into another Amber from what mum says." — Ryewhisker 03:21, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph snorted once more. "Amber? Obviously you two need to check your history. Amber didn't kill cats at random, she only killed traitors and those who needed to die." 03:22, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Fuli shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Besides its very unlikely that Akamaru would pick him." She stated. Janja sneered. "Harry wouldn't even be mentally fit to be leader." Janja said. Shenzi appeared beside Janja. "Mother says he won't live oast traineehood." She said. Janja cackled before coughing. — Ryewhisker 04:40, June 26, 2016 (UTC) "What's the name of your littermates?" The only son of Eclipse questioned his half brother. "Why don't you just come with me and ask them for yourself?" Roran replied. 14:34, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry woke a few hours later, he had been tired from all the arguing and physical fighting with Triumph. Who would've thought she would be so annoying! He thought flicking his body so his fur would settle correctly. "You done fighting with Mrs. Run Her Mouth?" Shenzi asked. Shenzi, much like Harry, didn't care for the annoying cat.— Ryewhisker 00:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) (as annoying as she may be, i'd appreciate it if you didn't call my characters names) Nocturne flattened his ears slightly, casting the nursery a hesitant glance. "...there's no way mother would let me in there." Roran cocked his head. "Why not?" 00:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry, thats Shenzi's thing. But will do) Shenzi sighed her gaze going outside to Janja. Janja's thick fur was messed up and had leaves sticking out everywhere. "Man he's a mess." — Ryewhisker 00:55, June 27, 2016 (UTC) "Because she doesn't care for us, Roran. Once we're out of the nursery, we're strangers to our mother...heck, we're strangers even when in the nursery." The black tom explained in a slightly harsh tone, but the truth was harsh. Roran shook his head, and tugged on his half brother's tail. "She's always nice to me, she even grooms me! Come onnnn!" 01:08, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Anna sighed as she stepped outside the nursery. It felt good to be out of the cooped up den. With a slight smile which turned to a horrified look she watched Remus attack Ivy from behind. "Remus don't!" She whispered. — Ryewhisker 01:45, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks to the warning, Ivy flung herself to the ground in the nick of time, a snarl growing on her features. " You thought you could best me with such a pitiful attempt? It's so pitiful I might just let you go." Want the ball 01:54, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Remus snapped and kicked at Ivy. His law landing a solid hit on her jaw. Anna jumped forward at the same time as Akamaru. "I'll get him off her. You help Ivy." She snapped immediately. Distracted from Ivy, Remus turned on Anna. "Your supposed to be loyal to me!" He hissed. — Ryewhisker 01:58, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru hissed and jumped beside Ivy landing beside her. "You okay?" She asked, her teeth bared. 02:01, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay I don't need help!" Ivy snarled, momentarily reeling from the blow that had caught her by surprise. As Remus confronted Anna, she slammed into him. " You don't tell her what to do! Now get down before I rip your guts out." Want the ball 02:02, June 27, 2016 (UTC)